Good Friday Promise
by T'PeeJ
Summary: When Gibbs makes a promise, he keeps it to the end.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Good Friday Promise  
AUTHOR: T'PeeJ  
FANDOM: Navy NCIS   
RATING: So G  
ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where.   
SUMMARY: When makes a promise, he keeps it to the end.  
DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.  
  
It was very early in the morning when Gibbs arrived at the church. The man had no use for the church, but a promise was made long ago, and for that, Gibbs always found a church on Good Friday--never the same one year after year.  
  
The doors to Allbright United Methodist Church opened up early on Good Friday. Gibbs walked in as the Minister moved back to the altar. He looked up at the man, who sat down in a back pew of the church. The man lowered his head in prayer.  
  
"Okay," said Gibbs to himself as much as it was for the person who he made a promise to. "It's Good Friday, and I am here in a Methodist Church this year. Hey, if it's good enough for Stephen King, it's good enough for me." Gibbs let out a breath. He felt stupid doing this every year, but he kept his word.  
  
"St. Michael, the Archangel, patron saint of Mariners and Police," said Gibbs. "You know I do this every year, and I ask for just two things. Protect me and the people I work with. I thank you for getting through last year. No one died, but it was close a couple of times." Gibbs looked around the church and saw the Minister was still watching him from the altar. "As always, St. Michael, could you also look up my sainted Mother and tell her I am still alive and I haven't gone to hell, yet?" said Gibbs quietly. Reaching into his coat, Gibbs pulled something out and put in the pew. He got up and went out the door quickly and got into his car and drove away.  
  
The Minister came down from the altar and looked to see what the man had left. He stopped by the pew and picked up a rosary mixed in with a wreath of flowers. The Minister smiled and took it with him to his office. He had to call Father Stewart and tell him that he had the visit by the Good Friday man.  
  
  
Catholic Online Saints   
St. Michael, the Archangel  
Feastday: September 29 Patron of grocers, mariners, paratroopers, police, and sickness   


  
  



	2. Mom's Prayer

TITLE: Mom's pray

AUTHOR: T'PeeJ

FANDOM: Navy NCIS 

RATING: So G

ARCHIVE: Sure, but let me know where. 

SUMMARY: When makes a promise, he keeps it to the end.

DISCLAIMER: Navy NCIS is the properties of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television, DPB (The second greatest being in the cosmos) and CBS.

Gibbs sat down at his desk. He covered his eyes with his hands. It wasn't that late in the day, but he was tired already. Good Friday always tired him out.

"Gibbs," said Kate. "Are you all right?" The special agent stood in front of Gibbs' desk. She had two cups of coffee in her hands.

"No," said Gibbs. "I just had to do something this morning for my mother."

"I didn't know your mother lived around here, Gibbs," said Kate as she put one of the coffees on his desk.

"Mom has been dead for years," said Gibbs. "But every Good Friday, I do something for her."

Kate watched Gibbs. He was telling her something personal, and she was in shock. 'Why not press my luck?' thought Kate. "What did you do for your mom?" asked Kate.

Gibbs smiled and looked at Kate with wonder. He was telling her something he barely told any of his wives. He picked up the coffee and took a sip. With the coffee in him, he began to feel better.

"My mother made me promise that on Good Friday, I would go to church and pray," said Gibbs. The man took a big drink of his coffee. "And I am to ask St. Michael the Archangel to get a message to her that I am still alive and not in hell yet. I also ask that St. Michael watches over us here at NCIS."

"What is Michael a patron saint of?" asked Kate.

"Mariners, police, grocers, paratroopers, and sickness," said Gibbs. "I always wondered why Mom picked that one, but Mom was always good at seeing the future." Gibbs looked at Kate for a second. "I thought you were Catholic?"

"No; you assumed I was Catholic," said Kate. "I may have studied Catholic religion, but I am not." 

"I'm not Catholic either," said Gibbs. "But Mom was; she went back to it after Dad died."

"Oh," said Kate. "So... we are it for you?"

"Yeah," said Gibbs. "You better not tell anyone what I told you, Kate. I'll deny everything."

Kate smiled and walked back to her desk. "You have my word, Gibbs," said Kate. "I don't remember anything you just told me."

"Good, because I would hate to have to shoot you, Kate," said Gibbs.

"Only if I don't shoot you first," said Kate. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

  
  



End file.
